


Darkness Comes

by CG25256



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Magic-Users, Psychological Torture, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG25256/pseuds/CG25256
Summary: Elizabeth Cooper.The name was whispered among ancient souls that had long been at rest, among demons and angels the name spread around. She had returned.The Griffin Queen. The product of angel and demon blood, sent to slay the monstrous entity known as the Gargoyle King. Even Lucifer himself knew of her. He shifted in his throne, interested.-----In which the girl next door becomes the witch next door.





	Darkness Comes

The desecrated church was empty, save for three people. The two girls were surrounded by a circle of candles, one lying on a stone table. The other stood over her, reciting an incantation, invoking the ancient magics flowing through her veins. The male placed a time-worn tome on a stone pedestal. He stepped back, watching the events unfold.

     The hand of the unconscious blonde slowly slit open, seemingly on its own. The girl's face remained calm. The book on the pedestal opened by itself, its pages fluttering, finally stopping on a page with a blank line. On the line, a name began to write itself, the book's ancient pages wet with the blood used as ink.

     Elizabeth Cooper.

     The name was whispered among ancient souls that had long been at rest, among demons and angels the name spread around. She had returned.

     The Griffin Queen. The product of angel and demon blood, sent to slay the monstrous entity known as the Gargoyle King. Even Lucifer himself knew of her. He shifted in his throne, interested.


End file.
